


Juuzou's Training Camp Adventure

by KoyukiTan



Series: The Hobby Club [5]
Category: Another - Ayatsuji Yukito, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoyukiTan/pseuds/KoyukiTan
Summary: Juuzou-Centered Story:There's just some things that you can't do in the clubroom; like training with your quinque. Juuzou decided to take a camping trip up to the mountains with Yoichi to do some practical weapon training. However, when cautious Armin follows along, Juuzou becomes quickly annoyed as his friend prevents him from doing everything he initially planned on. But when he gets in trouble, who does Juuzou depend on the most?





	Juuzou's Training Camp Adventure

"A trip? You Two?" Izumi raised a brow after two of the club's members had explained that they'd be away for the weekend on a training exhibition. Juuzou Suzuya and Yoichi Saotome wanted to increase their weapon skills up in the mountains where they couldn't hurt anyone.

"Yeah, I want to get more confortable with my bow n' arrow...Not to mention I could bond with my demon personally this way." Yoichi explained as his 3 other friends looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm just itching to run loose for a while~! The town just holds me back!" Juuzou said excitedly, but in the end, no one had a say in if they could go or not.

"Let me clarify, you two are going up there alone...with a chance of getting lost or worse...and no communication?" Izumi asked.

"Umm...Yeah."

"Well...Have fun!" But really Izumi wasn't too worried. She knew that Juuzou had a very capable babysitter going with him.

"Wait!" From the back of the room, Armin Arlert finally stood up with a book in his hands and showed them a picture of various plants, "Do you really understand the dangers of going up there? The amount of predators, poisonous plants?" But Juuzou just looked at Yoichi and shrugged.

"No..But we'll be A-Okay!" but that made Yoichi more conscious.

"Wait Juuzou...Armin might have a point..."

"You're not going to let a little danger stop us~ that's why we're training up there." the white haired boy sang as he did a twirl around the room. That's when Armin suggested,

"How about I go with you?" Knowing his friends, they wouldn't pay too close to their surroundings and this would perhaps give him a chance to get out for a while.

"WHAT You!?" Stopping his prance, Juuzou stared right at the blonde.

"No...But I really want to go exploring...and more importantly...I want to make sure you both come back ALIVE."

"Actually, I think that'd be smart move." Chimed in their club leader, Yuuya Mochizuki, "If Armin acts as a lookout and a 'medic' in the 'what-if situation.'"

"Then it's decided, Armin, you are joining us on our expedition." Yoichi said as he put an arm on his friend's shoulder.

~~

As the trio walked up the mountain trail, Juuzou stayed in front with a gleeful grin. Even though he was against Armin accompanying them, He wouldn't let this wreak his 'training'.

"Where were you planning to camp?" Armin asked as he glanced around at the wide stance of trees.

"Wherever a nice, convient, spot is." Yoichi said as he looked ahead only to see Juuzou who had already found a clearing.

"Ahh! How about here!?" Juuzou called as he let himself fall and roll around in a open area that was covered in flowers. But it was cut short when Armin stopped him.

"Wait! Stop!" running over to him, Armin pulled out his plant book and found a picture of moss that was in patches of the field, "Poisonous moss!" Slightly pissed, Juuzou got up and continued up the hill without a response.

As they rose in altitude, Yoichi finally found them a camping spot that Armin vigorously searched and cleared as OK. Dropping all the supplies on the ground They all let out a stretch and took a breath.

"Alright, Time to let this baby be-" As Juuzou picked up his quinque, his brown haired friend stopped him with a laugh.

"Wait- we need to set up camp first. Tents and a fire pit." Armin was already putting together their tent and taking out some of the supplies.

"Hey, Juuzou! Can you find some larger stones to use for the fire pit tonight?" he called from building the cage of the tent.  
"Sure." He said less excitedly and made his way into the forest to find some rocks.

By the time everything was set up, the sun was already starting to set on them and their appetites grew rapidly. But Juuzou was still eagered to go training.

"Why don't we get the cook-pot boiling?" Armin suggested as he set up some thick sticks to us as a holder over the fire to which Yoichi already lit.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. We probably should've eaten a little more today." He chuckled, "I better go fetch some water from the lake to boil, Juuzou can you help me?" Annoyed, but okay with Yoichi, Juuzou grabbed one of the water jugs and followed him down the hill.

\--

When Dinner finished Juuzou tried for a third time to go train but both of the other boys told him not to.

"It's to dark now...not to mention the nocturnal life is about." Armin said as he let out a yawn.

"Don't worry...We'll start first thing tomorrow." Yoichi reassured as he grabbed his 'cursed' bow n' arrow and crawled into the tent behind Armin leaving Juuzou to stand there disappointed. For him, morning was a long ways away and he was just bursting with energy. With or without Yoichi, he was training.

Later in the night, when he was sure the two boys were fast asleep, Juuzou sneaked out of the tent, grabbed his quince and ran for the forest.

"Haha! Finally I go free with this!" He cheered as he slashed down a large tree, which caused a large flock of birds to panic above the trees. Little did he know that he attracted attention to himself when he did that. Lurking in the distance was a mountain lion.

\--

Back in the tent, Yoichi woke suddenly by hearing the tree in the distance. Rubbing his eyes, he looked beside him to see that his stitched friend was gone.

"Oh no...Armin!"

Racing out of the tent, they could already hear his laughter from his location. Quickly, Armin grabbed a gun from inside the first aid kit.

"Come on! Not even he can keep it up forever!" Armin said as they raced in.

\--

"Can't catch me~! Now you see me, Now you don't!" Juuzou climbed from tree to tree while knocking the branches down attempting to hit the lion. But when he did use his quinque, it only made the lion more riled. Eventually, Juuzou's own careless ness got to him as he got clawed down by the lion and fell into a bush. Screaming in pain at the deep wounds and his quinque behind the lion now, he was defenceless. 

"Why did I go...Why did I go..." He whispered through the tears as the lion approached him. That's when the sound of a loud gun shot could be heard and startled the lion back into the darkness, looking over he saw his friends came to the rescue.

"Yoichi! Armin!" He called as they rushed over to assist him, "I'm sorry for not listening to you! But I just-"

"It's okay now, Juuzou. I can understand why you did it but you really should've waited till morning. Now by the looks of things...this trip will be cut short." Armin said and he and Yoichi walked him out of the forest.

"That's okay...I want to go home now anyways."

"To be fair...I don't think this trip was totally wasted. I mean all the prep work was training in itself." Yoichi yawned. Juuzou hadn't thought about it that way and even though he didn't get to do what he planned, he still had to admit that spending time with his friends was what made this trip worth it for him.

\--

When they arrived home the next day, Juuzou came down with some new, temporary stiches on his legs to which he didn't mind at all. They met up with Yuuya and Izumi and explained to them about their adventure in the woods.

"It's a good thing Armin came along, huh?" Yuuya said as he cleaned off one of his paintbrushes.

"Yeah, Armin really saved the day- er, night." Yoichi said as gazed over at the blonde who looked pleased with his accomplishments.

"I guess brains are good." Juuzou said checking out his new stiches.

"Learn anything from that trip." Their female friend asked as she observed Yuuya's newest painting.

"Yeah~ I learned to always stay with the group when adventuring~!" He sang.

"What about following rules?"

"That I can't promise." That made everyone laugh, Juuzou would be Juuzou no matter what. It was defiantly certain that he'd create more mischief in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Story: Rivalries jeopardize friendships, family, and clubs?!


End file.
